Una danza al compás de la nieve
by BCharlotte
Summary: Una carta de invitación le ha llegado al alemán mayor, proviene de la peculiar Anya Braginskaya. ¿Qué intensiones tiene? Léalo y lo sabrá. Los disclaimers se encuentran en la historia. Hetero!RusPru.


El primer RusPru de mi vida, no es nada fuera de lo normal, sólo me nacieron ganas de escribirlo... Que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Himaruya-sama :3 amor para él.

* * *

En lo que a inviernos fríos se trataba ella era experta, y él, algo sabía del tema… Tenía muy claro que en su casa siempre el invierno era más fuerte y doloroso… Ya lo sentía, traía un abrigo bastante grueso, pero parecía no servir de mucho. Releyó el papel que le habían mandado… Bueno… ¿Por qué digo papel? Eso era una carta bastante corta pero era demasiado elegante y perfumada. "Quisiera verte en este sitio a las seis de la tarde de mañana… No demores". Y en efecto, había llegado bastante temprano, diez minutos para las seis para ser correctos… Pero… ¿Para qué era todo eso? El alemán se relamió los labios y le empezó a frotar sus manos entre sí. Si bien traía guantes le había cortado los dedos… Él siempre intentaba verse fabuloso aunque eso costara una hipotermia. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, vio una sombra que le parecía familiar, con toda esa nieve ahí no era tan fácil darse cuenta, pero definitivamente era ella.

Su piel se mimetizaba con la nieve, y sus ojos de color amatista brillaban con un fulgor impresionante, se pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando notó la presencia del alemán, que se rascó la nuca y quitó un poco de nieve de su platinada cabellera antes de acercarse. Observó a la rusa de la cabeza a los pies, para darse cuenta que para el frío que hacía ella estaba demasiado desabrigada… Y de hecho… ¿Dónde diablos estaban sus zapatos? ¿Por qué no andaba con botas o algo? Pudo ver sus pies descalzos y algo se le apretó en el pecho… Tal vez estaba algo preocupado.

─Estás demente ─dijo mirándola y acercándose al lugar donde se encontraba sentada─, ¿cómo puedes estar aquí? ¿No te das cuenta del frío que hace? Yo siento como si ya se me hubieran congelado los cojones ─se quejó al alemán y trató de levantar a la muchacha para llevarla lejos de ahí.─

─Sabes que estoy acostumbrada al frío… Y más a la nieve ─sonrió la rusa recogiendo sus zapatos del suelo y colocándoselos─. Acaso, ¿te has preocupado? Te he citado aquí para algo en especial, no para discutir cómo estoy vestida.

─Muñeca, definitivamente tú estás muy loca ─rió el alemán y se percató por un momento en su rostro─. ¿Por qué tus labios están tan rojos?

─Los he pintado ─sonrió como si eso fuera obvio─, pensé que no lo notarías, los hombres no notan nunca esas cosas…

─Sabes que yo soy distinto, soy asombroso, querida ─el alemán guiñó el ojo y sonrió pasando el dedo lentamente por la mejilla ruborizada de la pálida muchacha. Ella solamente sonrió y trató de concentrarse. Por un motivo especial estaban ahí.─

─¡Ya basta de conversación! ─dijo tomándole las manos al alemán─. Ha llegado el momento de que sepas el motivo por el cual te he llamado, oh, querido Gilbert ─musitó y una sonrisa se le dibujó en sus rojos y gruesos labios─. Quisiera que bailaras conmigo.

─¿Bailar? ─dijo el alemán sorprendido─. ¿No lo ves, acaso? Hace un frío infernal, está todo lleno de nieve… ¿Dónde pretendes bailar, eh?

─No soy una idiota… Quiero llevarte a un lugar ahora… ¿Me acompañas?

─Si no estuviera dispuesto a ir donde me lleves no hubiese venido… ¿No crees? ─sonrió el alemán con algo de picardía en los ojos─. Llévame donde gustes y estaré a gusto… En especial si puedo entrar en calor porque no siento las manos ─rió y la rusa lo acompaño en su risa.─

La mano cálida de Anya sujetó la de Gilbert y caminaron un poco, llegaron a un lugar donde debería haber un lago normalmente, pero estaba todo completamente congelado… Anya tomó el bolso que traía y sacó dos pares de patines, unos eran negros y los otros de color blanco… Le tendió los negros al alemán y se colocó los blancos… Se adelantó y comenzó a patinar, mientras Gilbert la miraba inquieto y boquiabierto. Terminó de colocarse los patines que le quedaban perfectamente… ¡Claro! Ella sabía el tamaño de su pie… Ella siempre lo sabía todo. Pero como decía, terminó de colocarse los patines y se metió a patinar con ella… Aunque no lo hacía con tanta maestría como la rusa.

─¿Bailas conmigo, Gil? ─dijo la rusa sonriendo.─

Él asintió─. Por supuesto que bailaré contigo, muñeca.

Se tomaron de las manos y se escuchó el sonido de unos violines, que posteriormente fue el sonido de una gran orquesta tocando para amenizar su danza en el hielo. El cabello de Anya, por su largo incomparable parecía volar cuando ella giraba y los fuertes brazos de Gilbert la tomaban con gran precisión. La música terminó y con ello su primer baile, se miraron y sonrieron con ganas de continuar… Y así lo hicieron, bailaron hasta que la nieve se derritió.


End file.
